A Invasao Final
by Audrey Scully
Summary: Em 2012 Mulder escreve para William contando sobre tudo o que foi descoberto nas ruínas Anasazi.


**Título**: A Invasão Final

**Disclaimer**: Não são meus, mas me sinto parte deles.

**Sinopse**: Vignette pós The Truth

"Para William.

A noite avança. Consigo ouvir alguns ruídos e explosões. Eles estão lá fora em toda parte, apanhando pessoas inocentes e tomando conta de nossas estações de tevê. Já não existem controladores de vôo e nem trens circulando. Não haverá natal este ano. O mundo está parado. Ao contrário de como acontece nos filmes, "eles" não invadiram apenas os Estados Unidos da América. Não há mais turistas e nem moeda, nem cotidiano ou dia de trabalho duro.

Começou tudo tão rápido logo no raiar da aurora. Creio até que eles estiveram acampados em nossa atmosfera usando um tipo de camuflagem indetectável. Eu sempre imaginei que um dia seres de outro planeta fariam contato com a Terra. Mas nunca admiti, por mais idiota e infantil que pareça, que viessem com o intuito de nos escravizar.

Dentre os vários relatos de abduções e desaparecimentos de humanos como forma de pesquisa, criei a teoria de que algum dia poderíamos chegar a nos entender. Um aprendendo sobre a cultura do outro. Só que eles se mostraram tão superiores e invencíveis. Muito melhor equipados do que nós.

Quando você ler este diário, certamente sua mãe e eu não estaremos mais aqui, porque eles sabem onde estamos. Eles sabem de tudo. Cedo ou tarde aparecerão para nos levar embora também e apenas Deus será testemunha do nosso destino. Mas ainda guardo esperanças de que você possa ser a resposta para tudo.

Enquanto faço este registro, Dana está de vigília. Estamos escondidos em um abrigo nuclear ao norte de Huston. Aviões caça fazem vôos rasantes pelo deserto a todo momento em busca das naves espaciais para detê-las. Os Estados Unidos da América em conjunto com outros países bem desenvolvidos, não podem fazer muito contra uma raça tão poderosa e avançada. Eles têm tecnologia nunca antes vista por nenhum de nós. Comunicam-se telepaticamente. Teleportam-se a um simples comando de moléculas e viajam ultrapassando a barreira do som.

Muitos de nós já foram capturados. Apesar de vulneráveis, o exército e a força aérea continuam resistindo. Eu sei que nunca estivemos preparados para aquilo que O Canceroso nos contou nas ruínas da tribo Anasazi há dez anos. Desde então, vim tentando aceitar o inevitável. Fiz contatos, pesquisas, passei e-mails, procurei aliados e consegui muitos amigos que, assim como nós, ainda resistem ao futuro.

Os despreparados e que não acreditaram em nosso alerta estão pagando com suas vidas. Dana e eu tivemos tempo de nos abrigar com seis dias de antecedência.

Ainda não sei como estas anotações chegarão até você. Estou usando o notebook de Dana porque não conseguimos equipamentos melhores. Se os pistoleiros estivessem conosco, seria diferente. Falando neles, lembro que perdi todos os meus amigos. Frohike, Byers, Langly. Não tenho mais notícias de Skinner e nem do agente Dogget. Você iria gostar deles se pudesse conhecê-los. Estiveram diretamente envolvidos comigo e com sua mãe quando você nasceu. Foi um nascimento abençoado, apesar de tudo. E os motivos que levaram sua mãe a entregar você para adoção, estão lá fora em forma de soldados alienígenas poderosos, bem armados e capazes de nos esmagar como formigas. Já acabei com um deles quando precisei sair em busca de informações, e não foi fácil enfrentá-lo.

Não sei por quanto tempo mais vamos agüentar permanecer sob o solo. Aqui é apertado e quente. Racionamos água e alimentos e embora tenhamos passado privações, nos sentimos bem por estarmos juntos e fazendo alguma coisa por você.

Sua mãe é uma mulher extraordinária. Me acompanha há quase vinte anos. Eu sempre disse que só nela poderia confiar. E agora mais do que nunca. Olhando-a daqui, consigo ver seu sorriso em meio a tanta tragédia. Deus sabe como queria que você estivesse conosco. Completaria uma parte que falta em nós, e mesmo que o céu desabasse sobre nossas cabeças, estaríamos juntos como uma família.

Gostaria de ter mais tempo para lhe falar sobre sua mãe e sobre mim. Dizer como ela é linda e corajosa. Se você pudesse vê-la como eu vejo, concordaria comigo quando digo que jamais vai existir outra mulher mais obstinada.

Fico imaginando como você é agora. Se gosta de beisebol como eu, ou se prefere os livros de ciências como ela. Me sinto como Jor-El, o pai biológico de Clark Kent deixando um diário através do tempo para seu herdeiro.

Filho; como é doce esta palavra. Como sonho com aquele dia em que tive você e sua mãe juntos nos meus braços. Foi um momento pleno de felicidade para jamais esquecer.

Se, na época, eu tivesse em mente a dimensão disso tudo, teria fugido com vocês para longe. Me sinto tão covarde por ter ido sozinho e durante quase um ano não ter podido participar do seu crescimento.

Você nem pode imaginar o que sou, ou se represento algo em sua vida. Deve estar se perguntando quem é esta pessoa? Por que está escrevendo para mim, contando-me tantas coisas sem sentido?

Pode parecer absurdo o que vou sugerir, mas se tentar fechar os olhos e pensar com bastante força, conseguirá sentir minha presença porque eu sou o seu pai. Entre nós há uma profunda ligação. Sou aquele que lutou a vida toda para provar a existência de seres espaciais, e agora luta para acabar com eles.

Parece irônico. Um sonhador querer destruir os próprios castelos de areia. É que por fim, acabei me dando conta de que a vinda deles só serviu para me afastar mais de você.

Sua mãe está olhando para mim enquanto estou digitando. Nossa...! Como os olhos dela brilham e me lembram os seus. Ainda me lembro do seu rostinho, filho, e de como seu sorriso me encheu de paz quando o vi pela primeira vez.

Dana parece sentir minha inquietação. Reconheço seu olhar e posso até adivinhar o que ela está pensando. Ela pensa em você neste momento. Ela sabe o que estou fazendo. Isso é importante para nós dois. É nosso único legado para você.

Começo a me inquietar com o amanhã. Não que eu tenha medo dele. Às estas alturas não tenho medo de mais nada. Dana também não, contanto que eu esteja ao lado dela. Sabe, filho... Se eu pudesse realizar um desejo, queria fechar os meus olhos e desejar ter você aqui para poder lhe dizer tudo isso pessoalmente. Falei que nada mais me assusta, mas tenho um medo sim; de ser levado e saber que estas anotações jamais chegarão até você.

Mas agora é hora de ir. Estamos sem gerador e a bateria está ficando fraca. Vou registrar a data de hoje como vinte e dois de dezembro de dois mil e doze. O ano em que houve a invasão final, e toda verdade veio à tona para quem quis e quem não quis acreditar.

Só tenho um pedido a lhe fazer; seja sempre um bom homem. E quando se sentir sozinho, eleve seus olhos para o céu e nos procure nas estrelas. Estaremos olhando por você onde quer que vá. E nunca... Jamais se esqueça do quanto você é importante para nós.

Com todo meu amor, Fox Mulder."


End file.
